This invention generally relates to clothing, and, more particularly, to a bandanna or scarf, which may be used as a multi-purpose apparel accessory, such as a face and neck warmer, a neck warmer along, an ascot, or a shawl.
Many types of bandannas or scarves are known. However, these bandannas or scarves are normally secured around the neck or head of a wearer, as by tying, do not protect in all situations and are not convertible for multi-purpose use.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved bandanna or scarf. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an improved bandanna or scarf having means for changing the configuration of the bandanna or scarf. It is a still more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved square of material that may be formed into a bandanna or scarf, and which may include a plurality of layers, as well as means for supporting glasses or goggles, and means for adjusting the fit thereof.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by providing a flexible, rectangular piece of material, folded so as to form a bandanna or scarf, which includes a plurality of holding elements for securing the bandanna or scarf together around the back, neck or head of a person. The formed bandanna or scarf may also includes elastic portions and/or drawstrings to aid in more securely holding the bandanna or scarf on a wearer.